


First Meetings

by thelordofstarsanddreams



Series: A Tale of Modern Times [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiny, F/M, First Meetings, High School, Instant Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordofstarsanddreams/pseuds/thelordofstarsanddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern High School AU, Morrigan and Azriel meet and are instantly attracted to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt sent to me and originally posted on tumblr, this is a Modern AU theme with Moriel at the helm. I really enjoy writing this pairing, even outside of the canon verse. The first in a series of Modern AU prompts. Enjoy!

Azriel notices her before they meet officially.

It’s Senior year, the last of high school, and he’s a month off turning eighteen. Its been a long haul, and frankly, he’s looking forward to being done with the education system for a while.

Morrigan transfers to their school and almost immediately, she’s the source of all gossip. The beautiful blond, built like a super model with the apparent arrogance to match. Azriel isn’t surprised of course, not when she’s related to Rhysand.

Being best friends with Mor’s cousin means he knows of her, knows that a sudden descent in her private family life has had her changing schools and moving to stay with Rhys and his parents. The man has spoke about her; his annoying cousin who has done everything she can to irritate him since they day he was born, but neither Cassian nor himself have seen her.

Until he’s sitting at his usual spot, in the back of the science lab, waiting for Professor Suriel to begin his educated rantings when she sweeps in, moving with all the fluidity and ease of liquid silk.

Mor’s hair flows freely down her back, bright blond waves which catch the light and glimmer like gold, contrasted only by her skin which seems flawless and unmarked like perfect porcelain. It has him hiding his hands further within the long sleeves of his shirt, tucking his arms beneath the desk as if even witnessing the very sight of his scarred hands would offend her.

They don’t speak a word, in fact, Azriel is certain she doesn’t even see him, but he knows this is the one everyone has been whispering about. This is Morrigan, without a doubt.

The next time Azriel sees her, it’s a formal introduction. Rhysand is sitting at their normal table in the cafeteria, and Mor is perched delicately beside him. Cassian is already sitting across from the pair and without needing to get closer, he is certain his friend will be drooling over the blond.

Silently, Az slips into the seat next to Cassian, greeting the pair with a small nod as he sets his tray down on the table.

“Mor this is Azriel. Az, Morrigan.”

Rhys seems bored with introductions, the expression on his face screaming that he’s only doing it because Mor has demanded it, and has threatened to tell his mother if he doesn’t oblige.

Briefly, Azriel lifts his hazel eyes to meet the chocolate brown gaze which is staring intently at him. “Hi, Az,” Mor’s voice reminds him of the chime of music; soft and charming, much like her. Yet there’s something else there. The promise that she is not all sweet edges and delicate smiles.

“Hello.”

With that singular syllable of greeting, Az lowers his focus to his tray, beginning to eat his lunch in silence as Cassian, Rhysand and Morrigan talk. The males are used to him and his quiet way. Some days he talks more than others. Today is not one of those days. He’s never been good with new people. Yet Mor’s gaze continues to flit to him, as if she’s half expecting him to lean in and whisper the secrets of his life into the shell of her ear.

It’s not hard to imagine that she has that effect on people.

They part ways after lunch, and Azriel leaves to go to his next class when he hears the sweet call of his name and turns to find Mor chasing after him.

“I think we’re heading the same direction. Mind if I walk with you?”

In agreement, Az gives half a shrug and twist of his head, continuing on his path and expecting her to follow alongside him which she does.

“You don’t talk much.”

“And some might say you talk too much.”

The snap was accidental, and he half expects her to offer him a hurt expression, but instead she laughs, and it’s a musical twinkle which cuts through the noise of the other students passing them by.

“Rhys would certainly agree with you. Apparently we’ve chemistry together. I saw you earlier.”

So Mor had taken note of him. That was unexpected.

“I hate sitting at the front of the class, you’ve a spare seat, mind if I sit with you next lesson?”

The empty seat beside him is both intentional on his part and on that of his classmates. Few people were comfortable enough to sit with him. Azriel was quiet. The dark, brooding kind that no one flocked towards. Rhys and Cassian knew what he was really like, had given him a chance. As did Feyre in his history class. She’d always been patient with him.

“If you want,” Azriel murmured in response to her question, eyes forward as he felt her look at him again. What exactly was she searching for?

“Great. Oh this is me. Guess I’ll see you later, Az.”

In that moment, the man allowed himself to turn his head slightly, looking to Mor as she glanced towards the door of the English classroom, and when she looked back towards him she smiled. A smile so bright, that he couldn’t help but return it. The tiniest gesture. A small upward curve of his own lips.

That seemed like enough for her, and saying anything else, Mor skipped off towards her glass, leaving Azriel to do the same.

Maybe this newest addition wouldn’t be all that bad.


End file.
